


A Minor Inconvenience

by exbex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mad Scientists, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pearl Necklace, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	A Minor Inconvenience

Sebastian Moran is the most stealth ex-soldier that Jim has ever encountered. Therefore it’s entirely incongruous that Seb is clambering down the stairs of the underground laboratory making enough noise to rattle every beaker and flask in the place.

Regardless, Jim does not look up from his microscope. “Daddy’s working; go away.”

Jim has an unparalleled ability to ignore anything going on around him, yet he finds the presence of two iridescent, nearly transparent tentacles gripping his arms to be interesting enough to turn around.

Sebastian looks like he always does, with the exception of eight very long tentacles apparently protruding from his back.

Jim frowns, furrowing his brow, mentally calculating whether this is an interesting enough distraction. “Ah,” he says as the answer dawns on him. “It appears that the massage oil we used earlier this week was not precisely massage oil.” He turns back to his microscope, already bored with Sebastian’s predicament.

“So what are you going to do about it, Boss.” The last is said through gritted teeth.

“A minor inconvenience,” Jim replies with a wave of his hand. “Not worth my time right now.”

Seb apparently has had little difficulty in learning to coordinate all eight of his newly acquired appendages, because Jim finds himself wrapped and bodily removed from his work station without a single disturbance to any of the experiments. Jim spares a moment to admire the dexterity.

Jim spares several more moments to panic as he is pressed to the floor, his arms above his head and his legs being forced apart. The sight of Sebastian’s bare chest and obvious arousal is delectable, but while Jim Moriarty is many things, a bottom is not one of them

“Sebby, darling…” Jim tries for his most charming tone.

“Shut-up,” Seb replies as he kneels and begins to carefully unbutton and remove Jim’s clothing. Jim’s panic subsides partly; Seb has clearly lost his mind, but not so much that he’s stopped appreciating fine fashion.

The floor is cold, and Jim squirms as Sebastian pushes the last few articles away. Seb’s smirk is dangerous, and Jim is torn between arousal and fear. Neither subsides as Seb repositions Jim slightly and one tentacle begins to explore Jim’s cock and testicles. Jim hisses at the cold, slimy texture, then moans as he feels himself harden. He tries thrashing about though, when another tentacle starts to feel its way over his arse. “I will make you and all of your freakish attachments into shoes,” he growls.

Seb merely takes one of Jim’s puckered nipples and twists, leaving Jim gasping. “Shut-up,” he says idly. The two remaining tentacles crawl up Jim’s chest, one stopping to play with his un-assaulted nipple and the other massaging his throat. Seb, now divested of pants and trousers, positions himself over Jim’s mouth. “Swallow my cock,” he growls, and Jim is forced to comply.

Jim chokes as Seb removes one tentacle from his cock and shoves another deeper inside his arse. Jim silently curses Seb’s stamina as the aching in his testicles begins. His eyes are watering by the time Seb pulls away and comes in long spurts over Jim’s chest.

Seb pulls away and falls to the floor next to Jim, sated, four of his tentacles still holding Jim in place, a fifth still intimately violating Jim. Jim writhes, curses, threatens, cajoles and finally begs before Seb finally lets him come.

There are several minutes of complete silence before either makes a sound. “Control freak,” Seb murmurs. “If you wanted to be held down and fucked you could have said so, instead of using one of your freakish experiments.”

Jim yawns lazily and gives a satisfied look at the suction marks left on his now-released wrists. “Shut-up and carry me to bed. And no skimping on the snogging, you Neanderthal.”


End file.
